Pavan acharya film actor and popular Telivesion actor
{Kindly add a reliable reference from` news source. Otherwise, this article will be removed.} Pavan acharya is an Indian Kannada film actor and popular Telivesion actor. Pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya is an Indian Kannada film actor and popular Telivesion actor Acharya has appeared in popular Telivesion serial Paapa Pandu. And also pavan acharya is an well-known film actor his first film call"ed "Huccha 2" Which is directed by Om Prakash Rao. And also he has appeared in" abhaya hasta " movie which is directed by Naveen Pb. And also acharya is appeared in "Birbal triyology " Which is directed by Mg Srinivas. Pavan acharya is an Indian actor. Who well. known Kannada popular Telivesion actor and film actor. Pavan acharya "S Birbal movie as gotted success. In his career. And also pavan acharya has appeared in shantam Paapam serial. Pavan acharya is an Indian Kannada film actor Acharya is an Tamil Actor. Pavan acharya film actor and Telivesion actor works predominantly in Kannada sandalwood film industry and Telivesion industry pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya is an south Indian actor prominently works In Kannada cinema and serials industry acharya made his acting debut in Huccha 2, , Birbal, abhaya hasta which is directed by Naveen Pb and also his first acting debut started from Huccha 2 released on 2018 and de Villian Movie .and acharya is an Telivesion actor his first serial acting Pavan acharya film actor File:Film actor and Telivesion actor Pavan acharya film actor, Telivesion actor, serial actor and TV artist Native name :- Bangalore karnataka Pronunciation:- Pavan acharya Born. :- Pavan Kumar 1999/01/26 Bangalore malleswaram Residence: :- Bangalore malleswaram Nationality :- Hindu Other names :- Pavan acharya pavan Kumar Citizenship. :- indian Education :- B. Com Alma mater :- No Occupation. :- Film actor and Telivesion actor TV artist Years active :- 2015 to 2019 Era. :- Film actor Employer :- Film industry Organisation :- Film industry Agent :- No Known for :- Pavan acharya Works :- Huccha 2,birbal,abhaya hasta, de. Villian, 999,paapa pandu serial and shantam Paapam serial, kurukshethra Home town :- Bangalore Salary :- 15to 50 thousand Net worth :- No Height. :- 5.6 Television : Colours super Office :- http https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ Pavan Kumar born 26.january.1999 Studied at government college and studied premier high school. Pavan Kumar has discontinued his studies at 2014 after he started he joined for film industry at 2015 he gotted the stage name called pavan acharya. Pavan acharya his acting debut started from 2015. Pavan acharya is very talented person his acting debut in 2015 he worked very hard and effort struggle in Kannada film industry pavan Kumar better known by the stage name pavan acharya. Career Edit pavan acharya his career started from Huccha 2 on 2015 he rock the industry. Pavan acharya is also his acting debut in abhaya hastha, Birbal, de. Villian pavan acharya also he is an Telivesion actor his first serial acting debut started from shantam Paapam and also he has appeared in paapa Pandu Serials Websites and links acharya film actor - Film Actor and TV artist At Kannada film industry and Tamil film industry is good,have a look at it! https://pavan-acharya-film-actor.business.site/ Unique traits: Pavan acharya film actor and Telivesion actor